


johnten / 过冬天

by hanjukumoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjukumoon/pseuds/hanjukumoon
Summary: No one saw us this evening hand in hand /While the blue night dropped on the world
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, johnten - Relationship
Kudos: 46





	johnten / 过冬天

*现背，请勿上升

*时间线从晋队出道至美巡，灵感大概就是直播和ins

徐英浩失眠了。

一闭上眼就是饭桌对面的人咬着勺子望向别人，上挑的眼尾带着笑意，勾得人心痒痒。

行程很忙，他和李永钦大概有个把月没在公司打过照面，李永钦在国外回消息断断续续，两人也就这样不温不火地熬着。

李马克回国难得积极一回，国内的行程一搞定就在群里组队吃饭，说大家好久没聚，有空的要不要一起。徐英浩大概猜到李马克会拉上李永钦，李永钦跟谁也不算生分，但“好久没聚”确实是指李永钦和大家，多一个人的饭局好像也并没有什么不同，上菜后中本悠太开起了李马克的玩笑，席间话匣一下子就被打开了。

李永钦刚到餐厅先去了趟洗手间，出来的时候大家都已经落了座，剩了徐英浩面前的位置。还是练习生的时候，出来聚餐李永钦总坐徐英浩对面，久而久之就成了固定安排。男生们对队内的关系如何其实是不常也不善于探问的，倒是出奇习惯地留出了位置，李永钦也就顺着意思坐下了。

习惯和默契不一样，习惯只需要重复练习，而默契需要不间断交换习惯。

好像从某一个节点开始他们放弃了这种交换，也许是徐英浩在美国巡演的时候，也许是更早李永钦去中国活动的时候。就像现在的饭桌，即使他们面对面，表面的话术过了一套又一套，还是感到生疏，从亲密跌到陌生的落差，让人更加无所适从。

他们没有分手。但同伴的队友也能充当交换习惯的人，知道弯下腰时是胃痛，玉米片和电影是绝配，有果肉的饮品是死穴。徐英浩看李永钦吃着盘子里的薯条，偶尔抬起头来接话，青涩怯嫩的确随着长大褪去了不少，他却生生看出从前的影子来。

从前有多前，两个人想都不敢想，穿着蓝白色T恤的普通练习生，现在已经是万人中央的星光，期间相聚又分离的次数数都数不清了。从前还在一起外出活动的时候，两个人总爱一起觅食，从机场便利店的鱼饼汤吃到曼谷街头的炒何粉，口腹之欲可说光明正大，约会的心思却暗度陈仓，好像是最合口味的饭友，又是默契搭档的战友，并肩向世界无声宣告他们对通告单小小的叛逆。偷来的短暂光阴和分开的三年相比简直不值一提，最遥远的记忆他们反而记得最清晰。

“巡演要去芝加哥吗？”徐英浩听到自己在问。

“唔……公司是这么安排的。”李永钦从餐盘前抬起头，给了他一个惯常对付外人的笑容，又埋下头去喝汤。

一切都不对劲，这不是徐英浩想要的反应，他们互相还剩几分真心呢，他甚至无法和他同行，这是kakao都无法追赶的时差。徐英浩在心里叹气，时空果真是永恒的敌人。

徐英浩心事沉沉，直到饭局结束才想起来嘱咐他，“芝加哥比首尔冷，应该没有用到粉色拖鞋的机会，记得穿暖和一点。”

突然收到久违的关心，李永钦愣了一下，下一秒又觉得这很“徐英浩”，他对谁都很好不是吗。自己还在对世故负隅顽抗，徐英浩却很好地适应了世界运转规则，变成处事周全的人，所有人的johnny daddy。思及此李永钦的心情又重归为无波的直线，他点点头，轻轻抓了一下徐英浩外套袖口，“take care of yourself”，说完挥手坐进出租车。

上车不过五分钟，李永钦手机收到信息，来自刚刚才分别的中本悠太：“找个地方坐坐吗，就我俩。”他们可不是什么亲密话友，给彼此留出距离避免误伤是性格相似又强势的人保鲜友情的方式，李永钦用脚趾头都能想到所为何事，他迅速回了个“好”。

回到宿舍徐英浩躺下就开始后悔，今晚应该送李永钦回中国队那边去的，他想。至少还能在分别的时候抱抱他，不管是出于什么理由，想把人收在怀里，想要不被推开的确认，就算被推开也要重新紧紧抱住，这样才感到安心。

李东赫上楼找李马克不知道是弹琴还是谈情，于是当门铃响起的时候，徐英浩以为是东赫回屋没带钥匙，另外两个队友估计已经睡下了，他迅速又认命地去开门。

结果不是李东赫，是猫，地上蹲着一只乱了头毛脸红红的猫。李永钦抬头看清楚开门的人后就直冲冲往人脖子上挂，还带着意味不明的低低的呜咽声。徐英浩差点儿没站稳，往后打了个趔趄，又怕他摔倒，一手揽过肩背的同时另一只手撑住他的腰，啧，也瘦了太多。

李永钦一身酒气，贴着脸往自己脖子里钻，呼出的热气连带着柔软的触感粘在皮肤上，一时间两人都不是很愿意撒手。

“johnny。”李永钦低声唤他。

“嗯”，徐英浩应了，“怎么找到这儿来的？”，一边问一边把人往房间带。

“悠太。”搬进新宿舍快俩月，李永钦一次都没来过，估计和他喝酒的也是中本悠太。徐英浩不喜欢李永钦沾酒，但没有今晚这酒，李永钦可能还得继续躲着自己。他就是这样，害羞也躲，生气也躲，徐英浩害怕有一天李永钦不躲了就是该分手了。徐英浩在心里和解，现实不允许两人长相对，如果酒精能分给他们一些时间，这样也好。

进了屋子李永钦反倒消停了，窝坐在徐英浩腿上一言不发，直到他感觉脖子湿乎乎一片才察觉怀里的人在哭。还是练习生被老师责骂的时候，膝盖受伤要动手术的时候，公司说中国队得延期公开的时候……对于未来的彷徨李永钦轻易不愿示人，每一次擦眼泪的人，都是徐英浩。

可是这一次徐英浩不确定了，他有了新舞台，按理说一切都令人满意。稍稍把他拉开一点，“为什么哭？”

“我不知道要怎么继续下去，我介意我不在的时候你经历的一切，没有办法一起活动一起吃饭，就算是通话视频我还是想见你，以后也大概还是会很介意，但是我不想分手。”李永钦一气儿说完，甚至打了一个哭嗝。

徐英浩心里百味杂陈，李永钦那些漂亮、骄傲、诱惑全是外壳，此刻他正敲开坚硬外壳的一块，朝自己伸出手求救。他抓过李永钦的手指，如同向他抛出救命的绳索，和他十指相扣。他吻他的发顶、湿润的睫毛和通红的鼻尖，然后轻轻咬开了他的唇，对他说“It’s ok”。

徐英浩把人抱上床，轻轻解开他的衬衫纽扣，吮吻他的锁骨和心口上的疤痕。关于亲密的默契身体比大脑更快被唤醒，李永钦摸到熟悉而结实的腰窝，又急不可耐向下去找徐英浩的唇。他吻得很焦躁，像一头小兽横冲直撞，其实李永钦很少这样，更多时候乐于接受徐英浩的主动引导。徐英浩不断抚过李永钦发顶，特地放慢节奏安抚身下人的情绪，缱绻的动作也放大了感官，他撬开他的牙关轻舔上颚，引得李永钦一阵轻颤，他在喘息中试着一点点回应，紧绷的情绪慢慢放松了下来。

徐英浩见他眼神开始变得迷离，便朝下吻去，毕竟是猫，只吻到腰胯之间，他就已经软成一滩水。徐英浩轻轻地笑，隔着薄薄的布料用手帮他下身纾解，另一只手去找他的唇舌，双指压进他柔软的腔肉。李永钦遭受着双重的刺激，徐英浩还不肯罢休，又去咬他的耳垂，不一会就被弄射了一次。

“johnny…进…来…”李永钦大口大口喘气，还没完全缓过来又想要更多。徐英浩把人翻转过来，从床头找出润滑剂做扩张，进到第二指的时候，里面已经又湿又热了，李永钦扭着腰催人进来，徐英浩早硬的不行，但是顾及两人很久没做，怕伤着他，只好慢慢顶进去。可即便准备充分，李永钦也疼得厉害，低低的哭声和呻吟混在一起，快把徐英浩逼疯。

等李永钦完全适应，两人的汗已经滑了一身，徐英浩勉强抓稳他的腰开始往里抽送。再没有比两人身心契合更幸运的事，徐英浩一手调教了不经人事的他，勾引出他最本真也最邪恶的一面，他们之间从不缺少新鲜感，致使李永钦曾经无比依恋床事。

他的敏感点徐英浩是知道的，而现在又故意不给他。李永钦跳舞多年，核心和体力其实都算很好，但是在床上总爱撒娇，跪得久了一点就不愿跪了，此刻在酒精和高热的共同作用下更是变本加厉，只有他仅存的一丝理智告诉自己这是员工宿舍，不能大声哭闹，于是含糊不清地向徐英浩索求。

徐英浩知道他难耐，即使看不到身下人的表情，也能想象到是怎样一张哭花了的脸，他俯身他在耳边吐息问，do you need me？这是一句调情的话，可李永钦即使在这种情况下也不愿意服输，反问，do you love me？徐英浩显然没有想到他会问出口，就连胯下的动作都顿住了，但是反应了一会却十分坦诚作答，yes，I love you。

他把人转过来平放在床上，再次进入他，迫使他直视自己的眼睛，ten， **I will always love you** ，徐英浩又重复了一遍。李永钦看了他很久，眼睛亮晶晶的，复又拉下面前许下承诺的男人唇齿交缠，两人在拥吻中攀上顶峰。

李永钦再次醒过来的时候，徐英浩已经不在床上，门外隐隐约约传来交谈声。单人床太窄，他俩昨晚几乎抱着睡了一宿，说不好是太久没做还是保持一个姿势睡太久的原因，此刻浑身酸痛。

“我着急拿东西出门！”是李东赫。

“小声一点，是想吵醒泰容他们吗？”

“莫？他们早知道了，刚刚在电梯碰到他们下楼，就是道英哥跟我说ten哥来了，我手脚很轻的，拿了马上就出来，让我进去吧。”李东赫开始撒娇。

李永钦一激灵，坐起来用最快速度套裤子，还好昨晚完事儿后徐英浩拉着他冲了澡换了身干净衣服。

“……你要拿什么？吵醒了他你又要挨骂。”徐英浩正头疼，看到人开门出来，李永钦作势去捏李东赫脸蛋，李东赫夸张地哇哇大叫“啊啊啊啊阿帕”，挣开李永钦火急火燎地进了房间。

“醒了？”

“好困，下午还有练习。”李永钦顺着徐英浩揽自己的手回抱住他的腰，混合了柑橘和茉莉的柔和香气一点点将自己盖满，令人昏昏欲睡，于是打定主意站在原地小憩。徐英浩故意拿下巴的胡茬蹭他，他不情不愿地拱进徐英浩怀里躲避。

李东赫经过的时候嘟囔了一句“啧，好肉麻啊”，然后迅速逃离现场。

“你记得收拾他……”李永钦闷头哀嚎，徐英浩笑着摸摸他的后脑勺，“去洗把脸，我去冲咖啡。”

李永钦坐在吧台，端起咖啡喝了一口，眼神闪躲：“……关于昨晚，分手那个……”

“如果你要一个答案才能安心，tennie”，徐英浩顿了一下，“我的答案是 **NEVER** ，你永远不需要担心这个。我不是说保证我们会永远在一起，但我保证在我心里你永远有一个位置，这是谁也无法取代的。比起分手，我更在意如何努力走近你，如何让我们的关系维系，无论是作为朋友还是恋人。”

“可是我们总在分别，也许有一天你也会走累。”

“可能会，所以相对的我也希望你能朝我靠近，相信我爱你比相信你爱我多一点，在我们之间你永远可以有恃无恐。”

李永钦点头，把最后一口咖啡喝完，然后笑着用无声的吻为这个话题作结。

一个月后李永钦飞美国巡演。

西北的大城市比首尔更早下了雪，巡演完成李永钦才有机会出门逛逛，饶是再扛冻他也穿上了厚厚的外套，手里抱着的热美式已经换上圣诞包装，热气在零下的室外蒸腾。他不喜欢太热或太冷的气候，所以喜欢泰国的冬天，韩国的夏天，也喜欢怀抱着芝加哥最宜人温度的徐英浩。

在有着漫长冬季的城市，所有人都在期盼着春天到来，而徐英浩是他最热切的期盼。

亲眼见过了徐英浩长大的地方、和生活在这里的粉丝相遇，李永钦怀着小小的心思，如同从前那些小小的叛逆，在ins上打字：CHICAGO 14/11/2019 MY FRIEND’S HOMETOWN。

徐英浩看到推送提醒，给对方发消息：“要通话吗？”

“要。”回复迅速。

是视讯。李永钦按下通话键，屏幕里徐英浩穿着棕色帽衫，头发湿漉漉还没有吹干，两人眯着眼笑。

“在商店里吗？”

“嗯嗯，外面实在是太——冷了，和马克在里头买零食。对了，哥有喜欢的巧克力吗？”

“巧克力吗？”

也许是天气太冷，李永钦鼻尖有点红，“想选一块在芝加哥能买到的巧克力给你当礼物，可是想想我们竟然没有一起挑过巧克力。”

“牛奶巧克力？原来我们一起做的巧克力味道就很好。”

李永钦在货架前挑着巧克力，手机也没拿好，屏幕里的人晃啊晃，徐英浩看不清楚，只听到另一端传来咯咯的笑。

等到李永钦回来，首尔的春天也就回来了吧，徐英浩想。


End file.
